


forbidden

by ninata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (but completely consensual), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka can be a real shithead, sometimes. Cute, but a shithead. You'll win him over eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden

"Hey."

He’s sitting next to you in bed, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His World Governments textbook is in his arms, and he pinches the corners of pages and flicks them over with the grace of a man who literally has done nothing but read books his entire fucking life.

He turns his head towards you, piercing red eyes meeting yours. He’s still in his pajamas, striped and matching. He’s so fucking ridiculous. He’s unreal.

"Can I help you?"

"Kiss me." You move to push the book away, and he stops you, his brow furrowing.

"Mondo, I’m studying."

"Yeah, but I wanna kiss."

"Mondo."

"Kiss me." You make kissing noises. Take his free hand that he pushed yours away with and start assaulting it with kisses.

” _Mondo._ ”

"Pleeaaase."

He sighs, in this resigned, suffering way. Like he has to put up with this bullshit. Yeah, if this bullshit is kissing. What’s with him. You know he likes kissing, but he always acts like he doesn’t.

Cuz, yeah. Now he’s got his lips on yours, a hand grazing your chest and settling on your shoulder. Blankets crinkle and shift, his glasses bump your face and you wind your arms around his neck.

His lips are kind of chapped. Usually are. He’s close and warm, the sun shining from the window and surrounding him in this unearthly way. He pulls back, taking his glasses off and setting them with his textbook on the nightstand. A thumb strokes your cheek, he brings your lips back together and shuts his eyes. One kiss becomes many, soft, reverent.

A bird chirps from outside. The air is crisp and clean, the whole apartment smells like laundry. The bed creaks as he gets closer.

Your mouth parts, you slide your tongue on his lip. You feel his shoulders stiffen, but you’re careful, you tiptoe, you nibble gently and make sure his posture relaxes again before you even dare keep going.

"You okay?" You ask.

He nods.

He tastes like toothpaste. Minty, a little bit like metal. He brushes hard. He’s a real intense kind of guy, he goes through a toothbrush every month. Which is pretty crazy to you. Fucking wrecks the things.

His tongue is like velvet, you pay your respects and curl around it with yours. He’s closer again, which is a good sign. Maybe he’s in a good mood this morning.

He’s nearly pressed flush against you. That’s exactly how you like it, so you give him a gentle tug. He’s pulled back again, situating himself on top of you. Closes in. You catch his lips with yours, tongues meeting yet again. He’s a little eager, a little excited, but not too much.

His hands are on your chest, yours settle on his waist and lower back. His tongue moves around yours like fluid. Heat rises in your face, blood flows places. He’s so formal, so deliberate and calculated, he knows exactly how you like to be kissed and he takes advantage of it. A hand slips under your wifebeater, squeezes one of your pecs. Motherfucker.

He kisses with teeth, which is kinda weird, but the tug of them on your lips, tongue, it’s nice. You’re not the kinda guy that likes being handled like delicate merchandise. You like it when a guy can fuck around.

His mouth leaves yours, to your chagrin. But it latches to your jaw, a soft bite. To your neck, leaving new marks where the faded ones aren’t. He knows you like that. Fuck him. Literally. Whenever he makes out with you, which is thankfully a bit more frequent now that classes have started up again (you’d think it’d be the opposite. He just gets really stressed out, and you’re always there to help him destress for a bit), you always end up with hickeys. He always does this. But it’s kinda hot, right? Your man marking you up and stuff. That’s good.

He sucks on your neck, your breaths aren’t as measured anymore. He keeps going, and one of your hand slips down to his ass. Ah, sweet glory. His ass is so firm. You love that ass. You would marry that ass. He jolts a little when you grab, and you immediately pull your hand away.

"S-Sorry."

"…No, it’s fine." He shifts. "Please warn me next time!"

"Alright."

He pecks your lips, hands exploring your body, now. God, you love it when he touches you. It’s like static shocks, but not painful. Fires lighting up wherever he touches. Flames licking your skin as his fingers graze it.

He turns his face down. You pause, wait for him to speak.

"…Mondo?"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

He doesn’t like talking about this kind of stuff. Honestly, you’re surprised he even does this with you. His thumb rubs circles into your pec.

"…Are you in the mood to have sex?" He asks, like he’s asking you what you want for dinner.

"I-If ya wanna." Man, you’re out of breath already.

"Alright." He says, straightening himself up a little. "What would you like to do?"

"Can I suck your dick?"

"Fellatio?" He wrinkles his nose.

"No?"

"…If you really want to."

"You know it’ll feel good."

"It’s unhygienic."

"I don’t care."

He sighs.

"Brush your teeth again afterwards."

You make a noise of assent, and he begins pulling down his pants, getting up on his knees. He’s wearing the cute briefs you got him with little dogs on it. He said he hated them. You’re kind of touched. Those go down too. He takes them off, folding them neatly and setting them down on the side of the bed you’re not using.

You’re kind of surprised. He’s a little hard, which isn’t the norm, but it’s not like, the first time it’s happened. It twitches. That’s really cute. The head is flushed red, a gradient into his pale skin. Wiry black hair surrounds it. He’s longer than you are, and there’s this gentle curve to it that makes your mouth water.

Yeah, here you are, Mondo Oowada. If someone stopped you back when you entered Hope’s Peak, or even worse, in middle school, and told you you’d be gladly sucking the dick of some ethically sound, stand-up moral Prime Minister-to be, you’d probably beat the shit out of them. And steal their money. But man, like, as far as sex goes, this is probably your favorite. You’re a normal guy, you just like suckin’ dick. No big deal.

He looks embarrassed, but not in a blushy way. His eyebrows furrow, his eyes are a little squinty and his lips are drawn in a tight frown. You let him rest against the pillows, getting yourself shifted around and on top of him.

One hand steadies yourself on his hips, the other runs along the length of it. His frown deepens. You work him ‘til he’s hard, and the color starts to rise in his cheeks. You can tell he’s doing his best not to make a sound, which is what he always does at first. He chews on his bottom lip. Kinda hot, really.

You make direct eye contact with him. Kiss the head of his dick. He inhales sharply. You wink.

His face is bright red now, and you have won. You chuckle a little to yourself, and let your mouth press into the soft flesh. Lips part.

You tease the tip with your tongue, moving around the top. You let your head bob down a bit, making sure he’s okay with everything you’re doing before you get down to business. You can hear his breathing, heavy breaths that puff like clouds. You stroke his hipbone, his body shudders.

You take more in your mouth, tongue running along the shaft. His hand brushes back through your hair, taking a cautious hold. You pick up the pace, knowing at this point, it’s probably more uncomfortable than anything moving this slow.

"Very good, keep, keep going," He’s got this look on his face, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth hanging open a little, his cheeks flushed. He only looks like this when you fuck, and God, it’s so fucking hot. You work your way down until your nose touches his pubes, and your free hand travels down to your crotch. Slips under the waistband of your sweats.

You move your head up and down on him, feeling him quiver. He keeps saying things like “Please continue” and “Very good, Mondo” and “Oh”.

Then he says,

"Mondo, please, please, let me,"

His hips jerk. Oh, today’s one of those days. The hand in your hair tugs a little, he eases you down his dick until it’s all the way in your mouth. You squeeze your left thumb in a fist, other hand jacking yourself off. You try to say “Go ahead,” but it comes out all garbled. Well, you think he understands.

Your whole body is hot, panting around him as his hips start moving. He starts careful, he moves like he’s making sweet, tender love to your mouth. Your hand’s a little dry, but it feels kinda good, he smells like soap and he tastes like skin and sweat.

"Good, very, very good," He speeds up. You do your best to keep up with him, hand pumping yourself in time, thoughts crackling like static and drool running down your chin. He’s getting a little rougher, both hands keeping your head down. You can feel yourself about to gag, but you swallow it down. Kiyotaka’s a weird guy, some days he fucks you so hard you can’t walk, some days he treats you like a goddamn princess. Today is one of the former days, and he’s ruthless. You wish he’d call you a couple of names or something. Pull harder or whatever. God, you’re getting yourself all excited just thinking about it.

You can’t stop sweating. Everything feels warm, your eyes can’t focus. It just feels so fucking good. When he fucks you like this, it’s like you’re nothing but a hole. You want him to use you, you want him to fuck you senseless and toss you aside. You want to be his, you want him to claim you, you want him to tear back all the defenses you’ve built up and kiss you hard. You want him to love you, you want him to need you, and even with all the kinky bullshit aside, you want him to hold you and want you and treasure you.

You wonder if you bother him, sometimes. But if he can turn around and fuck you so hard you can’t breathe, maybe you can trust it when he says “I love you”.

You work your tongue along him as best you can. He fucks your mouth hard, breath hitching. He makes this noise, like a high pitched whine. Deep throating kind of hurts, but you bear with it. You kind of like the feeling. He’s babbling a little incoherently, something about “wet” and “soft”. You don’t wanna know.

You never thought you’d want anything like this. Ever. The day you met Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you never would’ve thought you’d be his friend, start dating him, kiss him, live with him, fuck him. It’s kind of hard to believe. You never thought you’d want to see him like this, red-faced and sweaty, jaw slack, feel the weight of him in your mouth and jack yourself off to him. It’s all been so surreal.

You wouldn’t let anyone else be with you like this. You wouldn’t take this shit from anyone. Wouldn’t let anyone fuck you in the ways he’s fucked you, treat you the way he has, order you around and pull your hair. You’ve hated weakness your whole life, yet around him, all you can do is act weak.

"Mondo, Mondo, Mondo I, I’m, I’m going—"

He yanks your head up, like he always does when you blow him. He has this thing about coming in you, he doesn’t do it. You’ve convinced him ONCE to come on your face, but that’s it. You’d do anything for it to happen again.

His dick is shining with spit and precum. Your throat feels raw, and you’re kind of dizzy. Before he can get another word out, you groan his name and cream your boxer briefs. Aw, you think, kind of delirious from pleasure, I just washed those.

He fumbles for a tissue, finishing himself off. You watch his face contort and relax as he climaxes. He shouts your name. Your fingers feel sticky.

You kick off your sweatpants and soiled underwear, crawling onto him. He’s trying to catch his breath.

"…That was very good, Mondo!" He says breathlessly, brushing some hair out of your face. "I apologize for acting so impulsively! You aren’t hurt, are you? Was I too rough?"

"Nah." You give his forehead a soft flick. "Don’t worry about me. You were great."

"Are you sure? You— Oh."

"What?"

"You have a hair stuck in your teeth!"

"…Oh." That’s kind of gross.

"Here, let me get it." He does. Nasty. "You know, you do quite a good job at performing fellatio! It had always struck me as unpleasant, but you are quickly changing my mind!"

"Mhm."

"Good job!"

"Yeah."

You move to kiss him, but he pushes you back.

"Not until you brush your teeth!"

"But— Taka, c’mon!"

"No! That is disgusting, Mondo!"

"You didn’t even come in my mouth!"

"It’s still unpleasant!"

"Son of a…" You sigh. "Look, I don’t wanna brush my teeth. Let’s cuddle."

"No!"

” _No?_ Whaddaya mean, no?”

"I mean no! I am going to shower, and then I am returning to studying!"

"But I…I just fuckin’ blew you! You owe me cuddles!"

"You requested to fellate me! I owe you nothing!"

"Taka, you little—"

He gets up, pushing you aside. He looks a little dumb, wearing nothing but a pajama shirt and black socks. You can see his abs peeking from underneath the fabric.

"I expect you to shower after me! Go ahead and brush your teeth."

This guy is the least romantic, most frustrating piece of shit on the planet. Fucking bastard.

You just…want to hold him. That’s all. You just want to hold him, all the time. You want to be held by him.

It’s a mystery why he’s dating you. He always struck you as the type to go through his entire life never falling in love, never dating anybody. But you guess you were a fluke. Man, you’re so fucking lucky.

No one has ever made you feel like this. Never made you feel…vulnerable, sort of? Like, you always worked so hard to make everyone think you were strong. That you were the one in charge, that you were the badass, the real man. No one could best you. No one could get the upper hand.

If anyone knew you liked being fucked like that, liked being pushed around and manhandled and, well…dominated. If anyone knew that, you’d lose face so fast. Luckily, Kiyotaka doesn’t like talking about his sex life to people, and you wouldn’t tell anyone. Sure, tender shit is nice too, when he fucks you nice and slow it’s great! But you like it rough, you like it when he does this stuff. And no one, no one can know.

"Mondo! Are you going to brush your teeth or not?" He yells over the hum of the water.

"Yeah, I’m comin’."

You’re still coming down from your orgasm, and sometimes, you wish he was a little more handsy, or affectionate. You could use some kisses right now. With a sigh, you wobble to your feet and head to the bathroom.

Whatever. You’ll live. You’ll just have him make it up to you later.

"Hey, Taka?" You take your tooth brush off the sink.

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Oh! I love you too."

You smile to yourself.

"Come in my ass sometime."

" _…What?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to the author of Disciplinary Action, the first ishimondo smut in the tag. the BEST ishimondo smut. it was deleted, may they rest in peace...but man. it was. fantastic. i took a bit from that, a few lines are callbacks to it, but like...respect


End file.
